The malfunctioning of protein kinases (PKs) is the hallmark of numerous diseases. A large share of the oncogenes and proto-oncogenes involved in human cancers encode for PKs. The enhanced activities of PKs are also implicated in many non-malignant diseases, such as benign prostate hyperplasia, familial adenomatosis, polyposis, neuro-fibromatosis, psoriasis, vascular smooth cell proliferation associated with atherosclerosis, pulmonary fibrosis, arthritis glomerulonephritis and post-surgical stenosis and restenosis.
PKs are also implicated in inflammatory conditions and in the multiplication of viruses and parasites. PKs may also play a major role in the pathogenesis and development of neurodegenerative disorders.
For a general reference to PKs malfunctioning or deregulation see, for instance, Current Opinion in Chemical Biology 1999, 3:459-465.
A subset of PK is a group of membrane receptors with intrinsic protein-tyrosine kinase activity (RPTK). Upon binding of grow factors, RPTKs become activated and phosphorylate themselves and a series of substrates in the cytoplasm. Through this mechanism, they can transduce intracellular signalings for proliferation, differentiation or other biological changes. Structural abnormalities, over-expression and activation of RTPKs are frequently observed in human tumors, suggesting that constitutive ignition of the signal transduction leading to cell proliferation can result in malignant transformation. Anaplastic lymphoma kinase (ALK) is a tyrosine kinase receptor belonging to the insulin receptor subfamily of RTKs: the ALK gene is located on chromosome 2 and is expressed mainly in neuronal cells, especially during development. The ALK gene is involved in a balanced chromosomal translocation with the Nucleophosmin (NPM) gene on chromosome 5 in a large subset of Anaplastic Large Cell Lymphomas (ALCL). In the ALK+ ALCL, as a result of the translocation, the NPM ubiquitous promoter drives an ectopic expression of the fusion protein in which the NPM moiety dimerizes and the ALK kinase domain undergoes auto-phosphorylation and becomes constitutively active.
Many data from the literature have demonstrated that the NPM-ALK fusion protein has a strong oncogenic potential and its ectopic expression is responsible for cellular transformation. Moreover, the constitutive expression of human NPM-ALK in mouse T-cell lymphocytes is sufficient for the development of lymphoid neoplasia in transgenic animals with a short period of latency.
ALCL is a defined disease characterized by the surface expression of the CD30 antigen (Ki-1), and accounts for 2% of adult and 13% of pediatric non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, affecting predominantly young male patients. ALK+ ALCL accounts for 70% of all ALCLs and is an aggressive disease with systemic signs, and frequent extranodal involvement (bone marrow, skin, bone, soft tissues).
About 15-20% of ALK-expressing ALCLs were found to bear a different chromosomal translocation, involving the cytoplasmic portion of ALK, with different N-terminal moieties, all resulting in constitutive activation of the ALK kinase domain.
Moreover, cell lines established from solid tumors of ectodermal origin like melanomas, breast carcinomas, as well as neuroblastomas, glioblastomas, Ewings sarcomas, retinoblastomas, were found to express the ALK receptor.
ROS1 belongs to the insulin-receptor superfamily. Like other tyrosine kinase receptor molecules, it plays a role in relaying growth signals from the environment outside the cell into the cell's nucleus. It is 1 of 2 orphan receptor tyrosine kinase family members with no known binding ligand. Genetic changes in ROS1, such as gene rearrangements, mutations, or copy number increases, create oncogenes, which can lead to cancer (Stumpfova and Janne, 2012). ROS1 was discovered in NSCLC patients in the form of a fusion protein (6 different partners for ROS1) and is found in approximately 2% of patients with NSCLC (Bergethon et al., 2012; Davies et al, 2012). Two other ROS1 gene rearrangements have been detected in a variety of other cancers, including glioblastoma multiforme, cholangiocarcinoma, ovarian cancer, gastric adenocarcinoma, colorectal cancer, inflammatory myofibroblastic tumor, angiosarcoma, and epitheloid hemangioendothelioma (Lee et al., 2013; Davies and Doebele, 2013; Davies, et al., 2012; Shaw et al., 2013).
ROS1 gene rearrangements create fusion proteins with constitutively active kinase domains that activate downstream signaling pathways leading to oncogenic properties in cells, including uncontrolled proliferation and resistance to cell death with prolonged tumor cell survival. These pathways include Ras-ERK for cellular proliferation and the JAK-STAT and PI3K/AKT pathways, which regulate cell survival (anti-apoptosis) and proliferation. ROS1 fusion proteins may also activate the mTOR pathway, which is critical for the regulation of protein translation. Cancers that have these pathways activated tend to be more aggressive, with invasion and metastasis leading to poor survival of the patients (Davies and Doebele, 2013).
Trk's are the high affinity receptor tyrosine kinases activated by a group of soluble growth factors called neurotrophins (NT). The Trk receptor family has three members—TrkA, TrkB and TrkC. Among the neurotrophins are (i) nerve growth factor (NGF) which activates TrkA, (ii) brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) and NT-4/5 which activate TrkB and (iii) NT3 which activates TrkC. Trk's are widely expressed in neuronal tissue and are implicated in the maintenance, signaling and survival of neuronal cells (Patapoutian, A. et al., Current Opinion in Neurobiology, 2001, 11, 272-280). NTRK1 encodes the TrkA receptor tyrosine kinase. TrkA activates the PI3K/AKT, PKC and ERK1/2 pathways which promote cell growth and survival.
Inhibitors of the Trk/neurotrophin pathway have been demonstrated to be effective in numerous pre-clinical animal models of pain. For example, antagonistic NGF and TrkA antibodies (for example, RN-624) have been shown to be efficacious in inflammatory and neuropathic pain animal models and in human clinical trials (Woolf, C. J. et al. (1994) Neuroscience 62, 327-331; Zahn, P. K. et al. (2004) J. Pain 5, 157-163; McMahon, S. B. et al., (1995) Nat. Med. 1, 774-780; Ma, Q. P. and Woolf, C. J. (1997) Neuroreport 8, 807-810; Shelton, D. L. et al. (2005) Pain 116, 8-16; Delafoy, L. et al. (2003) Pain 105, 489-497; Lamb, K. et al. (2003) Neurogastroenterol. Motil. 15, 355-361; Jaggar, S. I. et al. (1999) Br. J. Anaesth. 83, 442-448). Additionally, recent literature indicates after inflammation, BDNF levels and TrkB signaling is increased in the dorsal root ganglion (Cho, L. et al. Brain Research 1997, 749, 358) and several studies have show antibodies that decrease signaling through the BDNF/TrkB pathway inhibit neuronal hypersensitization and the associated pain (Chang-Qi, L et al. Molecular Pain 2008, 4:27).
In addition, it has been shown that tumor cell send tumor invading macrophages directly stimulates TrkA located on peripheral pain fibers. Using various tumor models in both mice and rats it was demonstrated that neutralizing NGF with a monoclonal antibody inhibits cancer related pain to a degree similar or superior to the highest tolerated dose of morphine. In addition, activation of the BDNF/TrkB pathway has been implicated in numerous studies as a modulator of various types of pain including inflammatory pain (Matayoshi, S., J. Physiol. 2005, 569:685-95), neuropathic pain (Thompson, S. W., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1999, 96:7714-18) and surgical pain (Li, C.-Q. et al., Molecular Pain, 2008, 4(28), 1-11). Because TrkA and TrkB kinases may serve as a mediator of NGF driven biological responses, inhibitors of TrkA and/or other Trk kinases may provide an effective treatment for chronic pain states.
Recent literature has also shown that overexpression, activation, amplification and/or mutation of Trk's are associated with many cancers including neuroblastoma (Brodeur, G. M., Nat. Rev. Cancer 2003, 3, 203-216), ovarian cancer (Davidson. B., et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 2003, 9, 2248-2259), breast cancer (Kruettgen et al, Brain Pathology 2006, 16: 304-310), prostate cancer (Dionne et al, Clin. Cancer Res. 1998, 4(8): 1887-1898), pancreatic cancer (Dang et al, Journal of Gastroenterology and Hepatology 2006, 21(5): 850-858), multiple myeloma (Hu et al, Cancer Genetics and Cytogenetics 2007, 178: 1-10), astrocytoma and medulloblastoma (Kruettgen et al, Brain Pathology 2006, 16: 304-310) glioma (Hansen et al, Journal of Neurochemistry 2007, 103: 259-275), melanoma (Truzzi et al, Journal of Investigative Dermatology 2008, 128(8): 2031-2040, thyroid carcinoma (Brzezianska et al, Neuroendocrinology Letters 2007, 28(3), 221-229.), lung adenocarcinoma (Perez-Pinera et al, Molecular and Cellular Biochemistry 2007, 295(1&2), 19-26), large cell neuroendocrine tumors (Marchetti et al, Human Mutation 2008, 29(5), 609-616), and colorectal cancer (Bardelli, A., Science 2003, 300, 949). In preclinical models of cancer, Trk inhibitors are efficacious in both inhibiting tumor growth and stopping tumor metastasis. In particular, non-selective small molecule inhibitors of Trk A, B and C and Trk/Fc chimeras were efficacious in both inhibiting tumor growth and stopping tumor metastasis (Nakagawara, A. (2001) Cancer Letters 169:107-114; Meyer, J. et al. (2007) Leukemia, 1-10; Pierottia, M. A. and Greco A., (2006) Cancer Letters 232:90-98; Eric Adriaenssens, E. et al. Cancer Res (2008) 68:(2) 346-351) (Truzzi et al, Journal of Investigative Dermatology 2008, 128(8): 2031-2040. Therefore, an inhibitor of the Trk family of kinases is expected to have utility in the treatment of cancer.
Various gene rearrangements of the Trk gene have been implicated in human malignancies. For example, the MPRIP-NRTK1 and CD74-NRTK1 gene rearrangements have been implicated in the development of non-small cell lung cancer. Gene rearrangements TPM3-NRTK1, TGF-NTRK1 and TPR-NTRK1 have been implicated in the development of papillary thyroid cancer. The TPM3-NTRK1 gene rearrangement has been implicated in the development of colorectal cancer. NTRK1, NTRK2 or NTRK3 gene rearrangements have also been identified in glioblastoma, AML and secretory breast cancer. In 2013, Vaishnavi et al. reported novel NTRK1 fusions in 3/91 pan-negative patients with lung adenocarcinoma using NGS and FISH (Vaishnavi et al. Nat Med. 2013 November; 19(11): 1469-72).
In addition, inhibition of the neurotrophin/Trk pathway has been shown to be effective in treatment of pre-clinical models of inflammatory diseases. For example, inhibition of the neurotrophin/Trk pathway has been implicated in preclinical models of inflammatory lung diseases including asthma (Freund-Michel, V; Frossard, N.; Pharmacology & Therapeutics (2008), 117(1), 52-76), interstitial cystitis (Hu Vivian Y; et. al. The Journal of Urology (2005), 173(3), 1016-21), inflammatory bowel diseases including ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease (Di Mola, F. F, et. al., Gut (2000), 46(5), 670-678) and inflammatory skin diseases such as atopic dermatitis (Dou, Y.-C.; et. al. Archives of Dermatological Research (2006), 298(1), 31-37), eczema and psoriasis (Raychaudhuri, S. P.; et. al. Journal of Investigative Dermatology (2004), 122(3), 812-819).
The neurotrophin/Trk pathway, particularly BDNF/TrkB, has also been implicated in the etiology of neurodegenerative diseases including multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease (Sohrabji, Farida; Lewis, Danielle K. Frontiers in Neuroendocrinology (2006), 27(4), 404-414). Modulation of the neutrophin/Trk pathway may have utility in treatment of these and related diseases.
The TrkA receptor is also thought to be critical to the disease process in the infection of the parasitic infection of Typanosoma cruzi (Chagas disease) in human hosts (de Melo-Jorge, M. et al. Cell Host & Microbe (2007), 1(4), 251-261). Thus, TrkA inhibition my have utility in treating Chagas disease and related protozoan infections.
Trk inhibitors may also find use in treating disease related to an imbalance of the regulation of bone remodeling, such as osteoporosis, rheumatoid arthritis, and bone metastases. Bone metastases are a frequent complication of cancer, occurring in up to 70 percent of patients with advanced breast or prostate cancer (1) and in approximately 15 to 30 percent of patients with carcinoma of the lung, colon, stomach, bladder, uterus, rectum, thyroid, or kidney. Osteolytic metastases can cause severe pain, pathologic fractures, life-threatening hypercalcemia, spinal cord compression, and other nerve-compression syndromes. For these reasons, bone metastasis is a serious and costly complication of cancer. Therefore, agents that can induce apoptosis of proliferating osteoblasts would be highly advantageous. Expression of TrkA and TrkC receptors has been observed in the bone forming area in mouse models of bone fracture (K. Asaumi, et al., Bone (2000) 26(6) 625-633). In addition, localization of NGF was observed in almost all bone forming cells (K. Asaumi, et al.). Recently, it was demonstrated that a pan-Trk inhibitor inhibits the tyrosine signaling activated by neurotrophins binding to all three of the Trk receptors in human hFOB osteoblasts (J. Pinski, et al., (2002) 62, 986-989). These data support the rationale for the use of Trk inhibitors for the treatment of bone remodeling diseases, such as bone metastases in cancer patients.
In conclusion, interfering with ALK or ROS1 signaling likely represents a specific and effective way to block tumor cell proliferation in ALCL and possibly other indications. The insulin-like growth factor 1 receptor (IGF-1R, IGF1R) is also a member of the insulin receptor subfamily of RTKs.
In addition, interfering with TrkA, TrkB and/or TrkC signaling, or a combination thereof, represents a specific and effective way to block tumor cell proliferation in various cancers, including, but not limited to, non-small cell lung cancer, papillary thyroid cancer, neuroblastoma, pancreatic cancer and colorectal cancer.
There exist several lines of evidence suggesting that IGF-1R signaling can contribute to tumorigenesis, and that interfering with IGF-1R function represents a valid therapeutic option in cancer. For an overview of IGFs and IGF-1R signaling, physiological function, and detailed description of the evidence supporting involvement of this system in human cancer that is summarized above, as well as in other pathologies, the reader is directed to the many reviews on the subject and references contained therein, for example Baserga R. et al, Biochim Biophys Acta vol. 1332, pages F105-F126, 1997; Khandwala H. M. et al, Endocr Rev vol. 21, pages 215-44, 2000; Le Roith D. et al, Endocr Rev vol. 22, pages 53-74, 2001; Valentinis B. et al, Mol Pathol vol. 54, pages 133-7, 2001; Wang Y. et al, Curr Cancer Drug Targets vol. 2, pages 191-207, 2002; Laron, Z. J Clin Endocrinol Metab vol. 89, pages 1031-1044, 2004; Hofmann F et al, Drug Discov Today vol. 10, pages 1041-7, 2005.